


Thanks For the Meal

by rivanyan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivanyan/pseuds/rivanyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren wakes up to a strange heat burning its way through his skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks For the Meal

              Eren turns on his side, sighing uncomfortably. The sun hasn’t risen fully yet, just barely peeking between the curtains, and he’s already feeling unbearably stifled by the thin sheets. The curtains flicker over the open doors, ruffled by a breeze that does not reach the bed and Eren is too warm, sticking to the blanket and he can’t take it any longer.

              Grumbling, he throws off the covers, reveling in the cool wash of air that caresses him. The morning light wavers with the fluttering fabric and he can see the white balcony overlooking the calm blue of ocean. A trickle of sweat rolls down his spine. There’s a little murmur and shift in the sleeping figure next to him as he climbs off the mattress, but there’s heat bleeding through Eren’s skin that he needs to cool.

              He steps between the sheer curtains, finally meeting the relieving breeze with a soft smile. He takes in the beautiful view of the beach spanned out in front of him and the pink rays of sunrise steadily creeping up. Eren stands there for a couple minutes, feet shuffling against the smooth floor of the balcony, until he realizes that his skin is prickling. It’s the heat, the hot unbearable suffocation hasn’t gone away at all. Fingers of heat crawling down his sides, curling around his hips and he’s sweating.

              So Eren doesn’t notice at first the new trickling sensation, too busy leaning against the cool marble of the balcony to cool off. It’s only until he almost slips in the small puddle by his feet that he realizes there is liquid sliding down his bare legs. He frowns, reaching down to trace the trail back up, around his thighs until his fingertips are pressed between his ass cheeks, rubbing against the steady leaking. He’s in heat.

              As soon as the realization dawns upon him, the heat returns, slamming into him now a wildfire rather than the slow burn from before. Eren stumbles, mouth open in a gasp as his knees threaten to send him sprawling to the floor ready to spread his legs right there. He’s burning, the wetness between his legs suddenly all he can think about. He’s hungry, the only thing his body needs to devour is a hard cock claiming his ass. His legs are shaky and he’s clutching the balcony just to stay upright. There’s slick pouring from his hole, drenching his thighs and the floor beneath him.

              Eren’s debating whether to try and attempt to crawl back to bed, or fall to the floor and finger himself until someone finds him, when a scent wave washes over him through his haze of fire and desire. The soft, heady scent relieves him at the same time it stokes the flames burning him dry. He grips the balcony that no longer feels cold with both hands now; he will not be found just yet lying on the ground like a common omega.

              Levi steps between the flickering curtains, bare skin lit gold by the sun’s rays. He reaches up to cover a tired yawn, but his eyes are sharp and knowing when they find Eren holding onto the balcony for dear life. Eren smiles at him, smiles at that gorgeous cock that is already hard from the delicious scent Eren knows his body is giving off because Levi, too, smells like everything he’s ever wanted.

              They have actually known for a while that Eren’s heat was coming soon, so this isn’t really a surprise. It’s just that they retreated to Levi’s private property two weeks ago in preparation for Eren’s heat but it showed no signs of showing up. Not that Eren minded, he was content enough with monopolizing Levi’s time for himself and being completely pampered by his mate. And so here they are, in the beautiful white bedroom ready to fulfill the purpose they came here for.

              Levi smiles back at him, just a simple curve of his eyes and creasing of his brow, and love worms its way into Eren’s body next to insatiable desire. Just for a moment, he can forget the throbbing in between his legs and focus on the lovely face before him. If all his strength wasn’t being put into keeping himself from dropping to the floor and presenting his ass, he would most definitely throw himself into Levi’s arms and kiss him all over.

              His mate steps forward and Eren’s eyes follow the sway of Levi’s cock, mouth watering and a fresh wave of wetness gushes from his hole. Eren trembles with the overwhelming want that consumes him. He wants skin on skin, flesh against flesh, lips on his mouth, dick in his ass. God, as Levi approaches, Eren feels like he could come right then and there with just the heavy scent of Levi surrounding him.

              “Hey,” He manages to croak, wetting his lips with his tongue. He’s not too far gone yet into his heat, which is good.

              But then again, he can feel Levi’s gaze sweep across him, from his flushed face to the self-lube sliding down his legs onto the floor. It’s fire across his body and before he realizes it, Eren launches himself into Levi’s arms, gasping at the delightful touch of their skin against each other.

              “I got you,” Levi says to him, sweeping Eren up off his feet even through Eren’s attempts at rubbing himself all over the other man. Eren can tell Levi is amused at his heat induced antics, so he just wraps his arms around Levi’s neck, feeling the flex of muscle carrying him back to bed. Levi’s cock taps against his ass, spreading the slick and Eren lets out a little whimper. So close yet so far.

              “Hush, pup,” Levi murmurs into his ear, and Eren kisses the corner of his mouth. “We got all the time in the world to fuck.”

              Eren frowns. He wants to fuck now! So when Levi sets him down onto the mattress, Eren grabs him, pulls him flush between his legs and ruts up onto him. Levi hisses in surprise but Eren does not let up, grinding his ass on every inch of Levi’s skin he can touch, rubbing wetness all over them both.

              It is almost like it’s impossible for Eren to close his legs. He feels like he’s strung out on a fuse, dick pressed against his stomach and hole so eager that every clench around air pushed out more and more lubricant. Eren wraps his arms around Levi’s shoulders, breathes himself out and Levi in, the press of their mouths together soft and gentle compared to the frenzied touches of their hands over each other.

              Levi runs his nails down Eren’s sides to grasp Eren’s thigh and hook his leg around his waist. In doing so, his cock slips between Eren’s ass cheeks, rubbing deliciously with every muted movement of his hips. Eren writhes, little agonized sounds escaping his mouth. It feels so good yet it’s not enough. The fire is inside him, and even though the touches his mate gives him are lovely, it’s not good enough. He bites the crook of Levi’s neck and the hands cupping his ass tighten.

              Levi rises up off him, the loss of skin contact cold and unwelcome. He stares down at him, lips bitten red and eyes only seeing him. “You smell wonderful, Eren.”

              Eren groans, unlocking his legs and pushing at Levi’s arm. They tumble until Eren is straddling Levi, Levi’s cock snug against the starved gaping of Eren’s hole. Eren braces his hands on the rock hard flex of abs underneath him and teasingly presses back, his ass mouthing the tip of Levi’s cock. The press into him has him digging his nails down, knowing he can’t allow himself to shove down yet. He has to hold back a cry of pure delight at the feeling of the blunt head dipping in, wanting to hear the answering moan of his alpha. Levi does not disappoint, hands shooting up to grip at Eren’s hips as if he wants to hold Eren back yet push him further.

              “I love you,” Eren laughs, working his hole around just the head of the straining cock. He looks down at Levi, at the way his mouth is strained against his own smile as he represses his urge to snap himself into that completely willing hotness. They have an unspoken agreement, that when Eren’s heats come around, he gets to dictate how they fuck in the first round when he’s not yet lost in the heat haze. Eren loves Levi a little bit more into infinity for being able to keep that sort of promise.

              The feeling of a cock finally breaching him is way too delightful, so Eren can only keep up his game for so long. The fire in him is gathering where they are connected and all he wants to do, all he can do is fuel it.  He slides down, sighing as the thickness pushes against him, spreads him wide and touches him deep. Eren goes slow, just the way he likes it, feels every single ridge and vein, feels the way Levi curves into him and God, does he love it. He loves the stretch and the pulse within him, loves the way the abdomen beneath his fingers flexes with the strain of holding back, loves the way he knows Levi wants to kiss him before fucking him hard.

              Eren moves his hips delicately, grinding in little circles that send tremors of sweetness into his mind. He wants to revel in the moment for as long as he can, stationary and still so all he can feel is the thick cock throbbing against his own hungry walls. Each little twitch of his body causes his hole to clench involuntarily and Levi sighs out a moan.

              “Mmmm,” Eren croons, rocking back, finally beginning to lift himself up and down. “You’re so big as always. Have you been waiting long, Levi? I wonder how much your fat dick is drooling, finally being eaten by me, but I’m not going to let you leave, not even long enough to look.

              He hiccups his next moan, words stuttering as Levi snaps his hips up to meet Eren’s boucing ass. “Ah, yes! Just like that, fuck, God, Levi, fuck I love your dick in me. Sometimes I wish I was in heat forever so we could always fuck. Shi- ah, ah, shit, don’t stop!”

              Eren leans down, licks his way into Levi’s mouth and lets his mate swallow up his cries. “Did you see how wet I was for you?”

              “Yes, I was thinking I could eat you up,” Levi bites Eren’s lower lip to punctuate his words and his next thrust.

              Eren huffs breathlessly, breaks off into a whimper, “You can eat me out after this, next time.”

              “I plan to,” Suddenly there are fingers sliding between Eren’s ass, across the puckered ring, and Eren is immediately hypersensitive to the cock fucking steadily in and out of him. The fingers scoop up the slick being thrust out of him and Levi rubs the wetness across Eren’s ass, kneading them as if they could soak up the evidence of their lust.

              Eren is limp against Levi’s chest now, each hard thrust fucking out every breath in a soft cry. He’s not going to last long, especially with his own cock trapped between their bodies and being rubbed with the vigorous jolts of their bodies against each other. Levi’s cock is swelling in him, the stretch that was once enjoyable becoming deliciously painful. It’s unconscious, the way his eyes flutter shut and he begins to drool at the mere thought of Levi’s knot plugging him shut.

              “Levi,” He murmurs against the sweaty skin under him. The bubble in his stomach is too big, the luscious pleasure is building too fast, spilling over the edges, even as he continues to cant back and shove himself onto Levi. The fire blankets his skin, sparkles over every nerve and buzzes in his ears.

              “I got you.” The gentle words come from above and Levi’s mouth brushes over Eren’s collarbone then his neck, where he kisses the skin and then bites. The feeling of his alpha’s fangs on his scent mark sends Eren whirling into the inferno, body spazzing and shaking as he comes with a scream. His hole clamps down on Levi’s engorged dick, unwilling to let go, milking with every ounce of his strength as the fire spirals high and the bubble bursts, sending a flood of heavenly satisfaction flowing through him.

              Eren can feel Levi’s knot breeding him open as he too comes, Levi’s hips continuing to thrust into the sensitive tightness as his cock pours into Eren. As he falls back from his orgasm high, Eren smiles at the feeling of cum filling him, at the almost too wide stretch of alpha knot fucking him. He relaxes, letting himself drift off with the content blissfulness of a successful mating.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

              When Eren opens his eyes again, he almost loses whatever breath he’s tried to regain back. Levi is staring at him with undiminished lust in his eyes. Or more specifically, staring at his ass, at Eren’s hole where he can feel Levi’s cum slowly dripping out of him. Eren clenches, forcing more to ooze out, and Levi’s fingers snap up, pressing against Eren’s skin and pushing the cum back into his hole. Eren’s hips twitch involuntarily and Levi fingers the rim of his hole before pulling away.

             “Don’t waste,” Levi sighs at him, voice raspy. Eren just grins blearily at him.

              His own voice is just as wrecked when he replies, “Then you gotta fill me up again, breed me full, until now matter how much of your cum comes out, there will always be some in me.”

              As Levi rises up to cover Eren’s laughing mouth with his own, Eren closes his eyes, opens his arms, and has no regrets.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu on twitter @thighstraps


End file.
